


Supergirl Oneshots

by chapman23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I need to practice writing, Sanvers trash, Supergirl trash, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapman23/pseuds/chapman23
Summary: Collection of oneshots based off characters from  Supergirl





	1. Game night

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up pls comment criticism bc i need to improve and you cant improve without feedback, right?

"Kara, get your head out of your ass and help me!" snapped Alex.

The friendly game of 'Heads Up' quickly turned into a storm of colourful insults, illustrating just how competitive all the players were.

"Well, maybe if you were any good at acting, we'd be doing much better!" Kara lashed back.

To change it up, partners were no longer allowed to be significant others, as it proved unfair to those without one. Kara and Alex were teamed together, Maggie with Jimmy, and Lena with Winn. The Danvers sisters trailed in last place, constantly arguing about nonsense. Maggie and Jimmy, for not knowing eachother particularily well, were doing quite decent. The real surprise was the immense lead of partners Winn and Lena.

 "Kara, honey, it's all right. Winn and I are the true champions, and will remain undefeated." Winn and Lena shared a high-five at that. Lena enjoyed testing Kara's patience during Game Night. Her need to be the best was a sight for sore eyes.

"We go again. Rematch." Kara stated, making direct eye contact with Lena. 

"Kara, some of us have jobs to attend tomorrow. Including you, Supergirl. So I think it's high-time we pack up and dispersed respectively." Chimed Maggie. She looked at Alex out of the corner of her eye and gave her a sly wink and signature smirk. All she wanted was to go home with her fiancée, and go to sleep. Maybe try and see if she can...  _persuade_... her love into doing something more, but mostly, she wanted to go home.

"Fine, fine. We meet back here, same time, same game,  _different partners._ " Kara was a bit of a sore loser, used to winning while being partnered with Lena.

After they left Kara and Lena's apartment, Alex turned to Maggie, "And she had the  _audacity_ to think  _I_ was the bad teammate." Alex shook her head in frustration.

"Well, babe, you did guess that her clear  _Godfather_  was from the reference in  _Zootopia_."


	2. Domestic Sanvers

"Moooms I'm bored," complained Ivy. The 8 year-old girl was a spitting image of Maggie; ear-to-ear grin, captivating brown eyes, long dark wavy hair, and her mother's quick wit to top it off.

"Well, why don't you go play with the dog in the back? Or go over to aunt Kara and aunt Lena's? I'm sure your cousins would love to play," Alex replied. It was summer and all her and her wife's daughter could do was complain about how bored she was.

"Why, do you need me out of the house?" Ivy replied with a sly grin. Sometimes Alex wondered if she really understood what she was inferring, or if it was just learned behaviour.

"With that attitude, yes," smirked Alex.

"What's this I hear about attitude?" Maggie walked into the living room, smirking herself.

"Well, your daughter-"

"I'm as much your daughter, mom,"

"Alright, _our_  daughter is so incredibly,  immeasurably bored, so I suggested she go over to see Jack or Willa or one of her aunts,"

Maggie turned to her daughter. "Well that seems easy enough, smarty pants. Why don't you go over? It's only down the street," Maggie suggested with a genuine smile.

"It's just- I _want_  to do something but I _don't want to get up_ ," Ivy started twisting and contorting her body, showing how much energy she had, though apparently unwilling to use it.

"Listen here, angel. If you go over and spend the day with your cousins, mom and I'll take you out to ice cream after dinner. How's that sound?" Maggie inquired.

"DON'T HAFTA ASK ME TWICE," Ivy shot up, grabbing her bag and sweater from the front, and unsuccessfully attempting to put her shoes on at the speed of light. The kid had a weakness for ice cream, and both moms knew how to use it to their advantage.

"Give me a kiss before you blast off, will you?" laughed Alex. Ivy kissed both her mothers on the cheek before calling out an excited goodbye.

"So, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer. How would you like to spend our day off home alone?" inquired Maggie with a devilish grin.

"I think it best if i show you, rather than tell you, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer," Alex said, without missing a beat. Maggie gulped and followed her wife to their bedroom where a soft _click_  could be heard, deferring a walk-in-incident like Kara and Lena's from a few years back.


	3. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment ANY requests, constructive criticisms as I'm kinda just shooting in the dark with prompts and improvements lol

**Kara 3:47pm** Hey, Lena! I'm doing a piece on L Corp (again lol), mind if I drop by later for a quote or two?

**Lena 3:55pm** Of course! Drop by any time :) Remeber, you're to be let up whenever you so please!

**Kara 3:57pm** Haha oh, how could I forget? So when are you *least* busy?

**Lena 3:58pm** I have no meetings today (thank goodness) so just come by anytime that works for you :) I'll be here until around 8pm

**Kara 4pm** Sounds great! I'll text you when I'm on my way over

**Lena 7:52pm** Kara? Still planning on coming by?

**Kara 7:52pm** Oh my goodness! I totally lost track of time! I was - uh - incapacitated for the past few hours lol

**Lena 7:53pm** No worries. If you still need that quote you can drop by my office now? 

**Kara 7:55pm** Oh gosh, I'd love to, and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging all day. I just have something I need to take care of right now

**Kara 7:57pm** What if I drop by your place? Would that be too much??

**Kara 7:59pm** Lena?

**Lena 7:59pm** That's quite alright Kara :) I'll be expecting you!

**Lena 8pm** I'm here lol you just type fast! Give me a second to text back speedy!

**Kara 9:21pm** Okay now I'm ACTUALLY on my way to your place haha. Be there in 10

**Lena 9:23pm** Can't wait ;)

**Kara 11:46am** So, um, last night, huh? :)

**Kara 11:46am** Sorry I had to leave early, Snapper wanted me to finish the article about L Corp before 12pm

**Kara 11:46am** Which I just finished now 

**Lena 11:47am** Yes, Kara, I got your note ;) You left your bag at mine, come over after work and pick it up?

**Kara 11:47am** Of course!!

**Lena 11:48am** I think you need incentive to come over at a more reasonable hour ;)

**Kara 11:48am** Oh yeah, smarty pants?

**Lena 11:49am** [Image]

**Kara 11:49am** YES 

**Kara 11:49am** That, um, yes. I'll be over in 2. 

**Lena 11:50am** [Image] ;) waiting 

**Author's Note:**

> Send any requests in comments im open to whatever


End file.
